


First crush

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sort of an AU, They are little kids, This is just a self indulgent idea, this isn't even really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of Au where Jonathan and Sock had met once before as children, their mothers being old school friends and Sock teaches Jonathan how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a self indulgent cutesy work that I wrote at 5am on my phone. I'm sorry if it is awful.  
> I love the idea of the two having met before and I like it where Sock was older, I imagine even if it didn't seem long he did spent the equivalent of quite a while being dead and then getting his job and assignment.

It couldn't be that hard right? One, two, three, take a deep breath and jump. That's how he had rehearsed it in his mind at least a thousand times but now, standing on the edge and looking into the shimmering water below, the little boy could feel his chest clench. He rocked back on his heels and let himself fall into a sitting position, lips pulled into a deep frown. 

Behind him he heard the wet footsteps of his mother who walked over and crouched beside him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, my friend is going to be here soon and her son said he would be glad to teach you how to swim. " she said, hugging the child close, pushing their cheeks together, letting her long wet hair dangle over his shoulders and cooing until he giggled and pushed her away. 

"Marie!" The brunette turned her head and smiled brightly as another woman approached, a little boy following her, smiling brightly. 

"Amelia Sowachowski! It's been far too long since I've seen you! And so good to see you again Napoleon! You were so little the last time!" She said as she hugged the woman tightly and ruffled the boy's hair in turn. "Jonathan is over there, go say hi." She said, giving him a gentle push towards her own son. No sooner had he taken a step than the two women were walking towards the hot tub on the far side of the pool, content with the boys being together should anything happen. 

Napoleon approached the little boy, sitting himself beside him happily. Jonathan on the other hand pouted and looked away.

"Mama said you'd help me swim...but you just said that to come over and make fun of me, huh?" He asked, looking at the other with accusing blue eyes. On an adult the look would be somewhat threatening but on the tiny six year old it just looked silly. 

Napoleon blinked in surprise before green eyes widened. "No! I wanna help you! Swimming is just the best! My mama says i was born to be in the water!" The thirteen year old declared proudly. 

After a moment of awkward silence Napoleon stood and offered his hand to the younger. "Let's start then!"

Jonathan pouted again but did take the other by the hand and allow himself to be pulled up. The older carefully and slowly led him to the far edge, nearer the shallow end, before releasing his hand. After holding up his finger in a just a moment sigh, he took a leap and landed in the water with a rather large splash.

The water doused Jonathan who, tried to look angry despite laughing at Napoleon as he came up with a cheesy grin, auburn hair a mess and sticking to his freckled cheeks. He chuckled and held out his arms to Jon.

"Jump little dude, I've got ya'" he said.

Jonathan's laughter ceased immediately and he tensed up. 

"Jump? Now?" He asked 

"Yea, right into my arms, I'll catch you!" Napoleon said. 

Jonathan looked away, backing up a step. "Shouldn't we start slower..I mean I uh.." He wrung his hands and cringed, tensing up more and closing his eyes as he heard Napoleon sigh, expecting the other to give up on him or tease him. He did not expect the gentle hand that reached out and touched his ankle. 

"Alright then, sit down and slide on in, I'll hold you the whole way." Napoleon said gently. When Jonathan looked down the other was smiling up at him and the six year old couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks. 

He slowly sat down and inched his way over to the edge until his feet dangled in the water between Napoleon and the wall. The older gently reached out and put his hands on either side of Jonathan as he slowly managed to slide all the way over the edge.

As promised Napoleon held tight and immediately pulled the boy to him. "There you go! Now let's start with some kicks okay?" As the time passed Jonathan became more an more accustom to the water. When the day ended he found himself begging his mom to let him see his new friend again soon but he was heartbroken to discover the meet up had been due to the other family moving. His mother had wanted to see her school hood friend one more time. 

"Can I say goodbye?" He finally asked and when his mom nodded and he ran off after Napoleon and his mother, calling out to the older boy. 

Napoleon finally turned around and was nearly bowled over as the little boy ran into him, arms trying to wrap around his torso. 

"Mama says you're moving away?" He sniffled and Napoleon sighed.

"Yes, sorry kiddo.." He ruffled Jon's wet hair. "Maybe I'll see you around though, huh?" He added before he turned and disentangled himself from the younger to jog after his mom. 

Jonathan stood in the middle of the hall, eyes watering as his heart broke. His mother sighed and scooped him up, ready for the tears that only a six year old could conjure. When the finally came she shushed him gently. Through his muttering of 'he was nice.' And 'I liked him.' She chuckled to herself. "You're a bit of a drama queen baby. You just say met him today." She said. 

Jonathan pouted and shook his head, pushing himself in his mothers arms to look her in the eyes. "But he was nice! And I liked him! " he cried. "And he was strong and.." The boy continued prattling on, his tears apparently forgotten. Marie couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh! Sounds like my Jonny has his first crush!" She cooed, laughing at the boy's offended look. 

"What's a crush!?" He asked, as if what she said had physically wounded him.

"It means you like him and want to be around him a lot sweetheart." She explained.

"Ooohhhhhh." The boy said slowly as his mom carried him to the car.


End file.
